Seinin Hanare
Fanon Character of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Personality Seinin always has a calm expression on his face. He’s very laid-back, calm, and very brooding at times. Seinin would usually do things at the wrong and inappropiate time, without knowing it. When he’s dueling, he isn’t serious unless if his opponent is something worth to him. If Seinin does go serious, then he'll start opening up some combos to his opponent. Other than that, he would just toy around and lay out some weak synchro monsters. The thing about Seinin is that he tries to know how other people feel and what they would expect him. It’s like fitting into other people’s shoes so that he can be felt of some gratitude of himself and with others. He can be very sarcastic and cocky if he's at one of his pissed off moods. General Appearance Seinin is a person who has a very calm expression. His eyebrows are slanted down a bit. He has a hairstyle in which there are three little spikes on his back and the front side of his hair is quite messy. He has normal eyes, mouth, and nose. He’s looks skinny and a bit muscular. But, almost everything is normal about him. Seinin has a red long-sleeve jacket and brown pants. He would leave his red jacket unzipped at all times and he has a white undershirt that’s in the jacket. He has a friendship bracelet on his right arm that’s very special to him. History (The setting is 100 years after Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Ends) Seinin was born in the junks of Satellite, with all the trash that was possible to find. He had no idea of who his parents were, the completed Daedalus Bridge that connected to New Domino City wouldn't give him access, due to the fact that he didn't have any license. Labor Force that's all treated equally, giving even adult work to kids. No place to live, it was every man for themselves. The only accompaniment of a kid's life was their shadow. Without any purpose in life, Seinin needed his own cards, and being born in the Satellite was the worst way off possible. Seinin would just walk in the streets of Satellite, with nothing more to do than to just steal food, fighting with other kids for mere survival, and curiously watch other people. He was quite fond with duels that happen out in the streets. Feeling excited onto who would be the victor, and many comebacks that could happen. He had eavesdropped on many conversations about the old history of Satelite and New Domino City. Kept on hearing stories about Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, all those type of people. It was 100 years ago that they were such legends. One day though, Seinin had went into an alley after he had stole some food. He ran into what looks like a purple circle. Seinin was witnessing a duel inside, but didn't know what it was. The area was completely deserted, everything was quiet, except the humming noise of the circle. Seinin could tell that there was two people in the circle. Unknowable to him, he was witnessing a shadow duel. One person had a dark cloak on, while another person had a navy green jacket. They both looked beaten up, but, Seinin watches the battle ensue between the two. Suddenly, the person in the cloak had performed something strange that was completely new to him. It had looked like it was a Synchro Summon...but, it was much more strange, it was like he the stars had suddenly turned dark and they started to collide with each other and disappearing. Before Seinin knew it, the man with the jacket loses with a shine of light. He coughs out blood and looks at the cloaked man approach him. "Do not think you can get me this time, Yliaster Member...we have many ways to find of how to erase ALL traces of Rex Goodwin, and I find you. What a pity. In hell you will meet with you're former descendants. Good day to you." With that, the mysterious person leaves. The young Seinin approaches the man with the jacket. The man was ready to die, and he knew he couldn't go on anymore. With his last movement, he takes out his deck, and places it onto Seinin's hand. With his last words: "Save...us..." He dies as his head went limp. Using the deck that was given to him of the legendary monsters and warriors, Seinin had started to duel much more frequently. He was becoming more of a street duelist and was becoming top, being very highly respected. He learns to turbo duel, become friends with many other people, and be top in Satellite. Deck Dueling Deck (Not in Alphabetical Order) *Stardust Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend *Junk Warrior *Turbo Warrior *Nitro Warrior *Formula Synchron *Shooting Star Dragon *Scar-Red Nova Dragon *Majestic Star Dragon *Majestic Red Dragon ---- #Hyper Synchron #Synchro Deflector #Junk Synchron #Starlight Road #Synchro Blast Wave #Speed Warrior #Junk Barrage #Dark Tinker #The Warrior Returning Alive #De-Synchro #Raigeki Break #Mystical Space Typhoon #Scrap-Iron Scarecrow #Synchro Boost #Nitro Synchron #Turbo Synchron #Sonic Chick #Miniaturize #Urgent Tuning #Monster Reborn #Quillbolt Hedgehog #Double Summon #Trap Jammer #Stardust Xiaolong #Sakuretsu Armor #Marauding Captain #Graceful Revival #Fighting Spirit #Necro Gardna #Ghost Gardna #Pot of Greed #Vorse Raider #Quickdraw Synchron #Level Retuner #Tuningware #Shield Wing #Majestic Dragon #Defense Draw #Turbo Booster #Twin-Shield Defender #Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World #Silver Wing #Release Restraint Wave #Axe of Despair #Changer Synchron Turbo Deck *'Stardust Dragon' *Junk Warrior *Turbo Warrior *Nitro Warrior *Formula Synchron *'Majestic Star Dragon' *'Shooting Star Dragon' ---- #Hyper Synchron #Synchro Deflector #Junk Synchron #Starlight Road #Speed Spell - Final Attack #Speed Warrior #Stardust Flash #Dark Tinker #Speed Spell - Speed Storm #Speed Spell - Curse of Fate #Shooting Star #Speed Spell - Gap Storm #Scrap-Iron Scarecrow #Speed Spell - Dead Synchron #Nitro Synchron #Turbo Synchron #Sonic Chick #Miniaturize #Urgent Tuning #Speed Spell - Count Up #Quillbolt Hedgehog #Speed Spell - Synchro Return #Trap Jammer #Stardust Xiaolong #Sakuretsu Armor #Marauding Captain #Speed Spell - Vision Wind #Full Throttle #Necro Gardna #Ghost Gardna #Speed Spell - Angel Baton #Vorse Raider #Quickdraw Synchron #Speed Spell - Tune-Up 123 #Tuningware #Shield Wing #Majestic Dragon #Defense Draw #Turbo Booster #Twin-Shield Defender #Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World #Speed Spell - Summon Speeder #Speed Spell - Accelerator Draw #Speed Spell - Half Seize #Field Spell - Speed World #Field Spell - Speed World 2 Category:Characters